Familienbande
by ShivaElv
Summary: PWP, Glorfindel und Elrond lassen die Twins an ihren Erfahrungen teilhaben.
1. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört wie immer nix *seufz*, sondern alles gehört Tolkien.**

**Warnung: Die Story ist PWP, es gibt  Slash, außerdem das Pairing Elrond/Twins(!)/Glorfindel, wer das also nicht lesen möchte: einfach wegklicken.  Den anderen viel Spaß beim lesen.**

„Er hat was?"

Amüsiert beobachtete Glorfindel die Reaktion der Zwillinge, die ihn halb entsetzt, halb beschämt ansahen.

„Ich habe eurem Vater von euren Annäherungsversuchen zueinander, berichtet.", sagte der Lord völlig ruhig, ganz anders als Elrond,  der im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war, deutlich bemüht,  seine würdevolle Haltung beizubehalten.

Seine beiden Söhne wagten kaum zu atmen, als sie ihn bemerkten. Also wusste er bereits alles. Ein jeder der beiden malte sich bereits aus, wie seine Strafaktion ausfallen würde, und beide waren froh, dass sie nicht alleine mit ihrem in dem Raum waren.

Andererseits hatten sie es kommen sehen, dass er es irgendwie erfahren würde. Sie wussten ja selber, dass es verboten war, was sie getan hatten, bzw. im Begriff waren zu tun, bevor Glorfindel plötzlich hinter ihnen stand.

„Lord Elrond, würdet Ihr bitte die Tür schließen?", bat der blonde Elb ihn schließlich, und wandte sich dann wieder den Zwillingen zu.

Sein Gesicht zierte ein sanftes Lächeln, als er auf sie zuschritt.

Sie wussten jedoch nicht, ob sie das nun negativ oder positiv einschätzen sollten.

„Da ihr so eifrig seid, etwas Neues zu lernen, denke ich, dass ich euch durchaus etwas Erfahrung zuteil werden lassen könnte."

Mit einem geschickten Griff löste er die Bänder, mit denen Elladan seine Robe, wie auch Elrohir,  notdürftig zusammenhielt.

Dann zog er die Robe über die Schulter, und ließ sie  langsam nach unten gleiten. 

Ein Hauch von Röte überzog das Gesicht Elladans, denn außer der Robe hatte er nichts an gehabt, und stand nun völlig unbekleidet im Raum. 

Von der Tür aus beobachtete Elrond,  noch immer um seine würdevolle Haltung bemüht, wie Glorfindel seine Hand in den dunklen Harren seines Sohnes vergrub, diesen heranzog und ohne ein weiteres Wort küsste und Elladan sich dem Kuss nach einem kurzen Schock öffnete.

Grinsend ließ der Balrogtöter von dem Jungen ab, und sah kurz zu Elrond hin. 

Dessen Ausdruck war mittlerweile sehr verbissen, und er machte einen Ansatz auf die Gruppe zuzugehen und etwas von sich zu geben. 

Glorfindels Grinsen wuchs jedoch nur noch mehr in die Breite, als er sah, was Elronds wehende Roben freigaben.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Und weiter geht's. Warnungen und Disclaimer im vorigen Kapitel!**

**@Dani: *knuddi* danke dass du gereviewt hast. Ich denke dieses Kapitel wird dir genauso gefallen. Von dem Cliffy mal abgesehen. ;-)**

„Elrond, mein Lieber, das hätte ich nicht erwartet.", sagte Glorfindel im gespielt tadelnden Ton. 

Die sofortige Errötung des Elbenlords, und  seine hastiges Schließen der Robe,  bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass dieser Gefallen daran fand, was er mit den Zwillingen tat.

„Aber nicht doch,  nur keine Scheu. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie auch von dir sehr viel …  erfahren können."

Während er das sagte überbrückte er die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und verhinderte die Ablehnung Elronds, indem ihn, wie vorher seinen Sohn an den Haaren packte, und küsste, jedoch härter und fordernder als er es bei Elladan getan hatte. Er drängte sich dabei gegen den Peredhel und rieb durch die Kleidung seine Härte an der des Halbelben.

Erst als auch er Luft holen musste, ließ er von ihm ab. Sehr zur Enttäuschung des Halbelben, der begonnen hatte, den innigen Kontakt zu seinem Berater zu genießen,  wandte er sich wieder den Zwillingen zu. Diese hatten sich wieder einander genähert, und starrten halb erschreckt, halb neugierig auf das, was Glorfindel mit ihrem Adar machte.

„Kommt her!", forderte er sie in einem Ton auf, der erkennen ließ, dass er keinerlei Widerspruch duldete, doch die Zwillinge hatten auch nicht vor, ihm zu widersprechen.

Noch leicht benebelt von seinem ungestillten Verlangen, das Glorfindel entfacht hatte,  bemerkte Elrond Elladan, der anfangs scheu, doch  dann selbstbewusster, über seinen Körper strich. 

Empört wollte er ihn wegstoßen, ihn für sein unwürdiges Benehmen tadeln. Doch sein eigener Körper machte sein Vorhaben zunichte, denn als Elladan auf seine Härte innehielt, war sein Vater nicht mehr in der Lage, einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen.

Glorfindel wandte sich von den beiden ab, und trat vor Elrohir, beugte sich zu ihm herunter um  ihn ausgiebig zu kosten. 

„Hmm so süß, wahrhaftig, du stehst eurem Adar in nichts nach.", schnurrte er in Elrohirs Ohr, was diesen erneut erröten ließ.

Glorfindel lächelte darüber.

„So schüchtern, pen-neth?", fragte er, während er damit begann, auch Elrohir von seiner spärlichen Bekleidung zu befreien.

Was er da auspackte, gefiel ihn, doch ließ er es zunächst außer Acht, und ließ stattdessen seine Hände sanft über die weiche Haut des jüngeren Elben gleiten.

Immer wieder schmeichelte er ihm mit freundlichen Worten, und erreichte, dass der Jüngere sich ihm entgegen sinken ließ.

Glorfindel traf auf keinerlei Widerstand, als er ihn sachte an der Schulter nahm und umdrehte, so dass dieser nun mit dem Rücken an seinem Körper ruhte.

Doch dann verspannte sich Elrohir, als er plötzlich spürte, wie sich die Erektion des Vanya gegen seine Spalte  rieb.

Beruhigend sprach Glorfindel auf ihn ein, und drehte sein Gesicht so, dass er hineinsehen konnte.

„Ihr habt noch nicht…?", fragte er sanft.

Nach unten sehend schüttelte der junge Elb langsam den Kopf.

„Shh, hab keine Angst, es wird dir gefallen.", versprach Glorfindel, während er mit seiner anderen Hand an der Seite Elrohirs hinab strich, und an der Hüfte nach vorne griff.

„Weiß euer Ada eigentlich, dass ihr unberührt seid?", fragte er leise, doch ein kurzer Blick zur Seite gab ihm diese Antwort bereits.


	3. Kapitel3

**Disclaimer: In Kapitel 1. Wer's überlesen hat hier noch mal die Warnungen:  Slash und Inzest.**

Elladan krampfte sich zusammen und stieß einen unterdrückten Schrei aus. Unterdrückt, da sein Mund durch einen fordernden Kuss Elrond verschlossen wurde. Tränen sprangen ihm in die Augen, denn es tat weh, als Elrond in  ihn eingedrungen war. Dieser hielt zwar inne, um dem anderen einen Augenblick Zeit zu geben, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, doch die unglaublich Enge brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Die Muskeln, die sich in Elladan zusammenzogen taten ihr übriges, und Elrond begann seinem Verlangen nachzugeben, und sich langsam zu bewegen.

Elladan biss die Zähne zusammen, und atmete stoßweise, als er fühlte, wie Elrond anfing, sich in ihm zu bewegen. Ihm war, als würde es ihn innerlich zerreißen, dennoch schwieg er. 

Von all dem bekam der Herr von Imladris nichts mit, denn er war gefangen in seiner Lust und begann  tief in seinen Sohn hineinzustoßen.

Dem reißenden Schmerz folgte plötzlich ein neues Gefühl, das Elladan  so noch nicht verspürt hatte. Unbewusst begann er sich Elronds Stößen entgegen zu drängen, als dieser angefangen hatte seinen empfindlichen Punkt im Innern zu treffen.

Elladan war es, als würde er jedes Mal wenn Elrond ihn dort traf zu den Sternen gehoben und wenn dieser sich zurückzog, um erneut zuzustoßen, wieder herunter geholt. 

Er genoss schließlich  diesen Wechsel von Schmerz und Lust, und auch sein Körper begann bereits, darauf zu reagieren.

Von der Extase mitgerissen, legte er den Kopf nach hinten auf Elronds Schulter und stöhnte lustvoll auf, als er spürte, wie eine Hand über seine Brust nach unten glitt, dort seine eigene Härte umfasste und diese zu massieren begann.

Elrohir hatte das gequälte Zusammenzucken seines Bruders bemerkt, und war nun noch unsicherer als zuvor. Er versuchte, etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Glorfindel zu bringen, doch dieser kam ihm nach, worauf dieser verunsichert weiter zurückging.

 Das Bett in ihrem Raum stoppte seine Flucht jedoch abrupt. Er sank hinab auf das weiche Bett und kam dort zu sitzen.

Mit einem Hauch von Furcht sah er zu dem blonden Elben vor ihm auf. Zweifellos war dieser eine beeindruckende, anziehende Erscheinung. Elladan fürchtete jedoch das, was er bei seinem Bruder hatte erkennen können.

Glorfindel sah auf den jungen Elben vor sich, der angestrengt ein Zittern zu unterdrücken versuchte,  herab.

Er wollte diesen Jungen haben, ihn nehmen, wild und  hemmungslos seiner Lust freien Lauf lassen. Alles ihn ihm schrie danach. Gekonnt hätte er es, er hätte sich einfach nehmen können, was er begehrte. Doch er wollte den Elben nicht zerstören. 

Freiwillig sollte dieser sich ihm hingeben, doch dazu brauchte Glorfindel sein Vertrauen.

So hielt er sich zurück, beugte sich zu dem Jungen hinunter und küsste ihn zart auf die  seidenen Lippen, während er mit einer Hand über sein Haar streichelte.

„Senda pen-neth, entspanne dich.", flüsterte er ihm sanft ins Ohr. 

Dann ließ er sich auf die Knie hinunter, während  er Elrohir mit sanftem Druck gegen die Schultern dazu brachte, sich zurückzulehnen.

Dann schob er  die Schenkel des jungen Elben auseinander und senkte den Kopf. 


End file.
